Turning Tables
by Redbookbluebook
Summary: Turns out that getting a girl naked is as easy as two simple words: "Massage oil." Kyouya/Haruhi PWP
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday Early-August, have some good old (literally, because I actually wrote the first draft for this like three years ago) Ouran smut. Usual warnings apply; it's rated M for a reason people, and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

After yet another long week of dealing with the Host Club, (whose members never seemed to realize what a toll they took on her) Haruhi was exhausted. She had had enough of the twins' incessant pranks, the countless vapid girls she needed to entertain, and of course, Tamaki senpai. Tamaki and his seemingly never ending 'commoner' questions, puppy dog eyes, and declarations of fatherly love for Haruhi were wearing on her last nerve. She could feel her muscles tense up as she sensed rather than heard Tamaki sneak up behind her.

"Haruhi! There you are," the smooth voice he reserved for customers was gone as his natural exuberance burst through. "I've been meaning to ask you, why is it that commoners don't get jobs that pay more money?" She forced herself to suppress an eye roll as he barreled onward.

"Then they would be able to afford mansions like mine instead of that cramped place that you live in. Wouldn't it be great to have more room?" Tamaki seemed oblivious to Haruhi's growing irritation. "Think about it," his eyes glazed over as he went into his mind's theatre to envision it all, "fancy tuna and all sorts of other delights for your palate. Maids to do all of your shopping and cleaning and laundry-"

"And I wouldn't be indebted to the Host Club," Haruhi interjected sardonically.

"Exactly! Wait, does that mean that daddy would lose his little girl forever?" Tamaki seemed to be spiraling into a panic as he glomped onto Haruhi as though a tight embrace would prevent her from ever leaving him.

Luckily, Kyouya seemed to notice her distress from the spot where he resided as he finished scribbling away in his notebook.

"Now Tamaki, put Haruhi down. She needs to be able to breathe to fulfill her duties as a host." Upon her release Haruhi inhaled deeply in relief. Before she could thank him, he added, his glasses flashing, "Besides, she still has a lot to clean up after this last soiree if she ever wants to be free of debt."

Haruhi scanned the room and was horrified to discover that she was nowhere near done. Empty teacups littered nearly every surface; there were crumbs to be swept up, and sticky messes that needed to be wiped up. This day was never ending and Haruhi almost felt like crying.

Nevertheless, it had to be done, and as their 'dog' it was her responsibility to do so. Listlessly, she grabbed a broom, and started the onerous task of cleaning up.

'Almost… finished!' Haruhi thought as she brought the last dirty cup into the kitchen. Outside it was dark, and only she and Kyouya remained in the unusually quiet music room.

"Haruhi," she heard Kyouya say without turning away from his notebook.

"Yes, senpai?" She asked cautiously, wondering if he was going to point out something that she'd missed: a spill here, or a misplaced glass there. She hoped that he wasn't going to add more money to her debt.

"You seem tense." Haruhi gave a start. He had noticed? The world must be going awry for Kyouya to indicate that he cared. "Would you like a massage?"

This had to be a trick question. As tempting as the offer was, Kyouya was never one to do anything unless it would benefit him in some way. He was cold and calculating, not caring and considerate.

"What's the catch?" She asked bluntly. Kyouya gave a facsimile of a smile; it was rather disconcerting.

"Ah, well aren't we skeptical? I suppose I shouldn't have assumed you would let me without knowing my motives… If you must know, I have been taking a massage therapist course outside of school, and I need someone to practice on. You looked rather tense so this arrangement would be beneficial to both of us, wouldn't you agree?"

Spurned on by fatigue, and the tension in her neck, shoulders, and lower back Haruhi agreed to Kyouya's proposition. The two arranged to meet a couple of times a week after the rest of the club had left.

Tonight it started off simple; Kyouya sat in his armchair with Haruhi sitting between his legs. She felt strangely intimate with him, almost as though she were intruding, because this was the spot where Kyouya observed the rest of the club as he filled notebooks with data. Although knowing Kyouya, a number of his shrewd schemes were probably planted in there as well.

His strong fingers massaged her shoulders, and she couldn't help but moan at the sensation of pleasure and pain as the tension was worked out of her aching muscles. That night it didn't go any further than him using his surprisingly firm hands on her shoulders and neck.

"Goodnight Kyouya senpai," Haruhi called out as she left, a much more cheerful person than she had been earlier. "And thank you so much!"

The next time they met was vastly different.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi wondered as Kyouya led her into a room that was normally kept locked.

"My office," he replied nonchalantly. Haruhi was shocked to find that the small room was outfitted with a computer, a desk, a kettle, and a twin sized bed. Kyouya noticed her curiosity, and responded that sometimes he worked here until late at night so it wasn't worth it to go home.

"Since I don't have a massage table here, this is the next best thing. Now lay down on your stomach." Haruhi obeyed, despite feeling a bit nervous. She was alone on a bed with Kyouya senpai, and the last time that had happened… She shivered a bit but he pretended not to notice. Kyouya crouched over her, and her hesitation melted away when his hands touched her body. His strong fingers were kneading her back when suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, wishing he would continue.

"It would be much easier if you weren't wearing clothes," he told her calmly. Haruhi was unsure of how she felt about that. Being naked would mean that she was vulnerable, and around Kyouya, she wasn't sure that that was the best idea. On the other hand, what difference would it make for him to see her naked back? Everyone has one, and she knew that Kyouya wasn't remotely interested in her in _that way _anyhow.

"I have massage oil." Her mind was made up. Kyouya exited the room while Haruhi stripped off her uniform, now naked but for her light blue underwear. She folded the ridiculously expensive garments and placed them on the desk before lying back down on the bed. She loosely draped a sheet over herself before allowing Kyouya to come back in.

When he entered, she noticed that he had also shed his uniform pants, and he neatly placed them down next to hers.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" She questioned, her face a little more flustered than she would have liked. In her defense, being almost naked in front of Kyouya Ootori was enough to set anyone's nerves on fire. The lack of pants wasn't the only change he had made to the uniform she noticed, craning her neck to avoid exposing herself. He had ditched his blazer and tie, and opted to wear his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, which revealed surprisingly muscular forearms.

"The uniform pants aren't quite flexible enough for me to move on top of you. Massage therapists usually wear looser clothing than our uniform." Haruhi was skeptical of his reason but his explanation was logical enough.

Kyouya climbed onto the bed, resting gently on her backside as he worked from her lower back up to her shoulders. Unable to restrain herself, Haruhi moaned wantonly, her voice barely muffled by the pillow her head rested on.

Kyouya could feel himself growing hard as he gazed down upon Haruhi's lithe body. Her back was smooth perfection, and if he leaned over slightly he could see where her small breasts were pressed up against the mattress. He wondered if they were as soft as the skin he worked beneath his fingers. The more he thought about her body, about her in general if he was going to be honest with himself, the more he realized that he wanted her. This insatiable lust would be the death of him.

Asking Haruhi to be his practice dummy was far from the true reason why he had begun this arrangement. Kyouya was already a licensed massage therapist, something he had accomplished over a summer in an attempt to one up his older brothers, and he wondered how someone as intelligent as Haruhi could be so naïve. Why would he, Kyouya Ootori the well renowned Shadow King, willingly lay his cards down on the table? Of course, he knew why. Haruhi was much too trusting and honest herself not to believe him. She was a good person, and he was not. He craved her, and he could say without a doubt that the most she felt for him was fear. His fault. At the beach house he had almost let his baser instincts get the best of him, and he was sorry to say that he hadn't changed much.

By this point he was rock hard to the point of pain, and having Haruhi moaning and writhing beneath his expert touch only exacerbated his condition. It wouldn't do for her to see him like this, and he had promised her 'massage oil.'

Kyouya removed his right hand from her back, a mumbled cry coming from Haruhi as it left her. He licked his palm and used it to encircle his hardened cock after releasing himself from the constraints of his tented black boxers. His left hand continued to move on Haruhi's delicate form, still using pressure but caressing her more than kneading now.

He watched as goosebumps ran up her soft flesh as his fingers gently trailed along her back. He imagined her nipples hardening as well. His right hand pumped back and forth along his swollen erection, relieving some of the pressure whilst simultaneously building up more. He imagined pushing himself inside of her, and feeling her buck beneath his lightly muscled body as she moaned his name.

"Kyouya," His back stiffened as he heard her mumble beneath him. "What's that noise?"

"Uh," he cursed himself not only for the noise but for his lack of composure. "I'm… shaking up the massage oil. You need to shake it for awhile before it warms up." That would have to suffice as an answer for the sound of his flesh as he furiously jerked himself.

"Okay," she hummed into the mattress contentedly. He sighed in relief; she was so innocent… but not for long if he had his way. The pressure building in him was intense and his ability to masturbate without squirming or thrusting on her said wonders about his control. Nevertheless, he knew he was about to cum. He could feel all of his muscles tensing up. His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and as his thumb rubbed the sensitive head of his cock he could feel himself letting go. All over Haruhi.

Hot, sticky cum sprayed all over her back, and neck. It was fortunate that Haruhi had short hair. She whimpered at the sensation and Kyouya smirked at her unknowing reaction to what he had done. The cum made her skin sleek and shiny, even smoother than before. Tucking his limp, damp cock back in his boxers he resumed her massage.

Let me know if you want MOAR.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short segway chapter but you should definitely look forward to what's coming next.

Weeks passed as Kyouya and Haruhi settled into their routine. Kyouya no longer used massage oil on Haruhi, which bemused her slightly but she couldn't complain; his hands were heavenly even without the added lubrication.

Today should have been no exception. Haruhi lay on the bed practically naked but for a pair of white boyshort underwear.

"Where is he?" She wondered aloud. Kyouya senpai was never late, and a good ten minutes had passed since she had settled herself down on the twin bed.

Growing bored, Haruhi decided to explore his office. It was his fault for being late if she found anything compromising. On the surface, the office was bare of anything one might consider as personal effects. No pictures or inspirational sayings for Kyouya, just a clean, generic office space.

Haruhi snuck around his desk and rummaged through the drawers. Office supplies, charts, financial papers. Boring. Boring. Boring. Somehow she expected more from the so-called, 'Shadow King.'

Moving back towards the bed, she failed to notice that one of the drawers was still open, and consequently her shin made contact. Hard contact. Something fell out, and Haruhi's inner voice started freaking out.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit! You broke Kyouya senpai's desk while you were snooping around. He's never going to forgive you for this. Actually, he'll probably add it onto your debt and then chastise you for spying on him… Wait a second-'

Upon closer inspection Haruhi realized that she had not in fact broken the drawer, but bumping into it had released the latch to a false bottom.

"No way," she breathed in astonishment, because the item that had fallen out was Kyouya's black notebook.

"I shouldn't…" Haruhi may be a very moral person, but opportunities like this did not just fall into one's lap. This was her chance to finally get one up on the King of Blackmail.

She opened the book up to a random entry, and quickly realized just what she had in her hands.

_March 3_

_That idiot Tamaki is professing his love for Haruhi again; too bad he thinks his love for her is 'fatherly'. Although, when that pin drops I look forward to the fallout…_

She was holding Kyouya's diary. Haruhi gaped in awe, hardly able to comprehend what she was reading. To be honest, she did not want to think about what Kyouya was insinuating with his snark. She skimmed forward a few entries and came across her name again but before she could begin to read it she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

'Oh God, there is no way I can be caught reading this!' Haruhi quickly replaced the diary, and reattached the false bottom. The footsteps were nearly upon her now. There was no way she could make it back to the bed on time.

Kyouya threw the door open quickly. He was twenty minutes late thanks to those damned twins, and-his thoughts stopped mid-rant as he took in Haruhi. She was standing by his desk, half naked. It seemed as though she was running late as well because she appeared to have just finished folding her uniform. Her face flushed when she looked at him, and although her breasts were small the rosy nipples were hardening as he watched them. Ahem, her.

"Senpai!" She shrieked, and he swung himself back out the door as quickly as he had entered. Somewhere in the rush to get here he had forgotten to call out asking if she was decent, a mistake he would never make again. Although, it was a pretty satisfying mistake to make…

Haruhi exhaled in relief as soon as Kyouya exited the room. She had made a sacrifice, but on the whole she was happy with her choice. Especially since Kyouya probably felt contrite, when really she was the one who ought to feel guilty. However, all Haruhi felt was giddy that she had gotten away with reading Kyouya's secret diary. She was also sort of warm in a tingly way as though she had liked Kyouya looking at her. His gaze was almost predatory before he had departed; she had only seen him look like that once before, but she had experienced the same jolt in her stomach then too. Strange.

When Haruhi was ready, Kyouya entered once more. He apologized stiffly for his mistake, and she was quick to forgive him. Once he began to touch her with his strong fingers, she melted.

All of the nagging in her brain slowly faded away until only one thought remained.

'I need to read the rest of that diary.'

Anyone want to guess what entry Haruhi is going to 'come across'?


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter guys, enjoy. (For anyone who's wondering, Haruhi is on contraceptive shots because it's kind of difficult to explain why you're randomly bleeding from your crotch when you're supposed to be a dude. And of course Kyouya already knows this because he has an eerie amount of personal information on Haruhi.)

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru I need you two to do me a favour…"

"Anything Haruhi," the twins answered in unison. When Haruhi explained her plan to them, mischievous grins spread across both of their faces.

"You can count on us," Kaoru saluted her and Hikaru laughed, "Kyouya won't know what hit him."

* * *

Haruhi entered Kyouya's office a few minutes before the arranged time, knowing it would be kept locked until then. If all went according to plan, she would have at least ten minutes to skim through Kyouya's diary. She kept her clothes on as she approached the drawer, not wanting to have a repeat of the last time. Once she had unlatched the false bottom, and picked up his little black book, she skipped ahead to her massage sessions. Everything seemed normal at first; Kyouya was gloating about tricking her,_ that bastard. _Yet she was unsure of what his ulterior motive was. She figured that out pretty quickly though, her cheeks turning crimson as she read about how Kyouya pleasured himself on top of her. She knew that she should be appalled, and angry at him for using her like that, but instead a slow burn of arousal was making its way through her body. To think that he had done _that_, while she squirmed beneath him… She was going to get him back for sure. She gently placed his diary back in its drawer; she had enough information, and she did feel slightly guilty about invading his privacy. Even though she now knew it would be hypocritical for him to say anything against her.

Folding her uniform on his desk, she made her way over to the bed and lay in wait for him. He arrived a few minutes later, knocking rather agitatedly before entering.

"Come in." Haruhi turned her head to look at Kyouya, and couldn't resist the snicker that came out when she took in his appearance. Her normally composed senpai was covered in downy feathers that floated around him as he flapped his arms trying to get them off. The look in his eyes could best be described as murderous.

"Kyouya? What happened to you?" Haruhi feigned shock at his disgruntled appearance.

"The twins thought it would be funny to ambush me with pillows."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Renge was leading a small army of shrieking girls who also thought it would be funny."

"Oh." Haruhi managed, hiding her smile. "Is anyone still alive?"

"They're customers," Kyouya's demeanor changed all at once, "of course they're fine. The twins on the other hand…" Haruhi gulped.

"When I find them they will not enjoy the consequences. Now, let's get started." He stripped down to his boxers and laid his pants beside hers. Before he could climb onto Haruhi she asked him, "Senpai, why don't you use the massage oil anymore?"

He startled at the question, and her innocent expression was throwing him off. "I wasn't aware that you enjoyed it."

"It felt wonderful Kyouya. Could you please use it again?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Haruhi smirked as soon as he had left the room; it seemed as though everything was going according to plan.

"I'm going to start by warming you up first," Kyouya told her as he used both hands to start loosening her aching muscles. Soon he pulled out the 'lotion' and started to warm it up.

Haruhi hummed contentedly beneath him, taking in the subtle signs that she hadn't noticed the first time around: The slight rocking of his body above her, the fact that his left hand was stroking her body rather than exerting the pressure needed for a massage, and the occasional small gasps from Kyouya that were barely audible yet managed to turn her on even further.

Kyouya knew he shouldn't indulge in her body again, but she had requested it this time. His hand encircled around his cock, and he was furiously pumping at himself when-

"Does it feel good senpai?"

Kyouya froze, his hand pausing its movement before he asked, "Does what feel good?"

"Touching yourself. You don't need to stop, I don't mind." She told him shyly. "I was just wondering if maybe you would like to touch me too?" Kyouya was quiet and Haruhi wondered if she had misread the situation until he leaned forward so that his body was pressed up against hers. His lips began marking a trail from her neck to her shoulders; the wet, soft suckling of her skin leaving delicate bruises that would raise questions if anyone were to see them. His hands grazed her sides and she gasped as they traced the outline of her breasts.

"Kyouya," she breathed.

"Yes, Haru-chan," he replied, and her eyes went wide at the term of endearment.

"Please don't stop." His glasses flashed, and a smirk spread across his face,

"As you wish." He turned Haruhi to face him, placing his hand on her face, and bringing her lips to meet his. The gentle pressure of his lips against hers became harder as the two became more frantic. His tongue nudged her lips into opening and soon their tongues were as entwined as their limbs had become. Kyouya ran his hand through Haruhi's short hair while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling of her breasts pressed up against his bare chest was so satisfying that Kyouya moaned quietly. Haruhi blushed and Kyouya began to trail his fingers down her body.

"Is this okay?" He asked as he began to slide her panties down her hips.

"Mmhmm," Haruhi hummed at him, reaching over to pull his boxers down.

Kyouya made a small noise of surprise before looking at her over his glasses.

"Oh sorry senpai, did you want me to ask you first?" Her sarcastic tone made him want to say yes, but he had a better idea. Her slender body was naked and his face was resting above her pelvis.

"That would have been the polite thing to do Haruhi," Kyouya deadpanned, his lips hovering over her clitoris as he spoke. He could feel her body tensing underneath him and he decided that he wanted to hear more from her than snarky comments. His tongue traced her delicate parts and she bit her lip against the feelings but in the end, she moaned. Kyouya grinned widely in satisfaction, and then he stuck two fingers in his mouth to wet them for her. She was so tight that he could only work in one at first but soon he was able to easily insert two fingers. He began fingering her at an increasing pace until she stopped him.

"Kyouya, I want you inside of me. Now." Kyouya moved up her body, his lithely muscular form hovering over her the same way he had in his beach house so long ago.

Haruhi was surprised to see that for a second, her calculating senpai looked just as nervous as she felt. For some reason, this made her feel much more calm and she gave him her best smile. Her smile seemed to break the growing tension, and with no warning, Kyouya thrust into her. Despite all he had done earlier he could still see a small wince of pain cross her face. Luckily her expression meant that he had time to adjust, because he would not last if she wanted him to go now. Being inside of Haruhi felt ridiculously good. She was so tight and wet and-

"Kyouya?" She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "I'm okay now."

He nodded and then moved out of her a little bit before slamming back in. The look on her face was marvelous; utter euphoria with just a little bit of shocked amazement. He started teasing her, pulling back further until she was mewling for him to fill her again.

"Stop teasing me senpai!" Haruhi grabbed Kyouya's hips, and tried to switch positions with him. Amused, he decided to let her. Haruhi climbed on top of him, and his eyes just about rolled back into his head with how deep he was able to go into her like this. Haruhi began rocking back and forth on him, her clit rubbing against his pubic bone with every thrust until she couldn't stop moaning his name.

"Kyou-Kyouya! Senpai, I'm gonna-" Kyouya bit his lip to keep from crying out as he felt Haruhi's inner walls spasming around him. Finally he was able to let go as well.

As the two lay there afterwards, Haruhi played with her lip as she wondered what to say to Kyouya. His face showed little emotion, and she knew that if she didn't say something soon he would close off completely.

"Kyouya, I know this might be strange, but I've wanted you for a while now." Her big brown eyes locked onto his, and she waited for him to scoff at her.

He took on his 'I am a charming host' expression as he responded, "You obviously haven't read the most recent entry have you Haruhi? Go on then, you know where it is." He waited for the light bulb to turn on. Luckily for him, Haruhi was no Tamaki.

"Wait-You knew?"

He stared at her pointedly.

Riiight. He's the Shadow King. Of course he knows everything. Haruhi sighed. It didn't make it any less creepy.

She walked over to his desk fully naked, lacking the self-consciousness she had possessed the last time he caught her by his desk. Once she revealed his diary –ahem- journal from the false bottom, she skipped to the last page.

"Haruhi has read my innermost thoughts and I've yet to see her shy away from me. In fact, today she has been almost affectionate towards me. Perhaps she returns my feelings?"

"Actually Senpai, I didn't even read about any of our sessions until today."

"Oh? I suppose the twins were your doing then, to buy you time." Kyouya steepled his long fingers beneath his chin in thought.

"Deceit suits you Haruhi." He paused to let his praise sink in.

"Nevertheless, the damage to the club room totals about 500 000 yen and now that I know that that was your doing…"

"It was a pillow fight Kyouya! How much damage could they have done?"

"Never underestimate the power of fangirls Haruhi. They are a terrifying force." She stood there gaping at him in disbelief.

"However," he smirked, "I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me…."

Thank you lovely people for all of your reviews!


End file.
